


The Titan Among Us

by RyanArlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, jearmin - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanArlert/pseuds/RyanArlert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has invited a group of his friends (Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Eren, Levi, Petra, etc.) to his new humongous cabin by the lake. The Cabin is next to a relaxing, serene, vibrant piece of nature filled with a huge lake to go boating. A quiet, yet peaceful forest surrounds the entirety of the lake; completely void of any contact with the outside world. A completely magnificent place to spend your time with your closest friends after a long hard year of work. Everyone is enjoying themselves, completely unaware that among them is a person who not only despises each of them, but also wants to harm their wellbeing. This fanfiction shows the obstacles in which these characters need to face in order to keep each other, and most importantly themselves alive in order to find and bring this killer among them to justice. This fanfiction provides backgrounds for some of the characters in order to bring the readers into each and everyone one of their lives and give clues to who the titan among them could be. The killer does not actually have the ability to turn into a titan, it's just a catchy way to say serial killer but stay in touch with the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Friends Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the my first fanfiction, so any criticism that you have is taken into a lot of consideration! So please do leave me notes and criticism if you have any. I was going to do a standard romance fanfiction, but I decided I wanted to do something different and put a little spin on it. I hope you guys like it :D

_**ARMIN** _

 

          Armin awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off; it was 7:30 am. He gingerly sat up brushing the hair away from his face. He stretched his left arm across his body and turned off the alarm. Erwin had his friends waking up this early because the boat to his isolated piece of heaven left at 9:00 am. Armin, however, knew that in the end waking up this early would be worth it. He'd be spending more time with Eren, Mikasa, the rest of his friends..... and Jean. This thought made him smile. Being in college made it hard for his friends to go out and have a fun time. Even though they all went to the same college this didn't mean that they always had free time to be together, not all at once. Maybe groups of five of them would go out at a time, but it definitely would feel like the family was back together with them all in the same place. Jean and Armin always tried to make time for each other. If Armin had to miss out on a few pages of reading in his text book for Jean he was happy to oblige. Jean might've had a negative influence on him, which for Armin made Jean all that more appealing. However that doesn't mean that Jean completely changed Armin's focus off his studies, because that definitely was not the case. He just made it easier for Armin to find more time to be with friends, rather than spending the entire day in his dorm room reading endless pages on how the bottom of the ocean was completely unexplored, and how the ocean contained a larger amount of specimens than the surface. Nonetheless, Armin was ready for this vacation. He's been looking forward to it every night, which made it hard to sleep last night.

 

          Armin got out of his dorm bed, which was very uncomfortable most nights, and grabbed his toiletry kit next to his bed. This contained his tooth brush, shampoo, conditioner (God forbid he didn't have that), hairbrush, towel, and a bar of soap. They had a community bathroom so all the guys in this section of the dorm had to shower side by side. They obviously had walls separating them! Armin would be too flustered to shower otherwise.

 

         He quietly opened and shut his dorm room door as to not wake his roommate which was a very light sleep. Now that he thought about it he was curious as to why he didn't wake up to the sound of his alarm. Armin walked down the hall in his set of ocean pajamas that had a huge sunset on his shirt, and his pants were the ocean filled with whales, clownfish, turtles, and a singular shark. The college dorm walls were tan on the top that faded into a ruby red on the bottom, however some of the paint was scratching off at the bottom. Armin knew why of course. Jean and his buddies came in drunk one night and thought that the bottom of the wall was lava, so they had to save the damsel in distress... Armin. Armin was flattered of course, but embarassed when two boys that also lived in the dorm building passed by and saw the situation. They of course didn't ask, but Armin could feel his face heat up as he watched Jean, Reiner, and Bertolt scratch the bottom of the wall in order to protect Armin.

 

        He stepped into the white tiled bathroom. The tiles on the ground were freezing so Armin did his best to quickly get into the warmth of the shower.

 

       "Would you like me to carry you?" He heard a laugh coming from behind him. However Armin knew who this laugh belonged to and it made his chest flutter.

 

       "Oh yes Jean, could you please be my white knight and carry me to the shower? The tiles are just too cold on my little feet." Armin looked up at Jean biting his lip and fluttering his eyes.

 

       With one single motion Jean swept Armin into his arms giving him a kiss on his forehead. He then carried Armin, with the occasional spin, to a nearby shower. Jean turned on the water testing it every few second with his finger.

 

      "You can put me down now!" Armin giggled squirming around his Jean's grasp.

 

       "I have to make the water perfect for my damsel in distress." Jean played with a few strands of Armin's hair before sticking his hand under the running water and splashing Armin a few times. Armin gave out cries of help trying to plead with Jean to stop. "I won't stop until you give me a token of your gratitude." Jean smirked.

 

       Armin sighed playfully and planted a tender kiss on his Jean's lips. "Is that good?"

 

      Jean stole a few more kisses from Armin as he giggled underneath them all. He then stuck Armin back onto solid ground. "That's better." He smiled and then exited the shower closing the curtain behind him. Armin was grateful his boyfriend was awake this early, despite all the pouting from Jean last night from not wanting to wake up so early.

 

     “So! You heeded my advice?” Armin called out to Jean.

 

     “Yeah well… I didn’t want to miss this opportunity to hang out with everyone so I decided to take safe precautions.”

 

     “So you are looking forward to this?” Armin started to wash out the shampoo from his hair, going through it with his fingers.

 

     “Eh, well, I’ll be with you and Marco. So there’s nothing better than that!”

 

     Armin smiled to himself and started to put conditioner in his hair. He then heard the shower next to his turn on, which was assumably Jean. The silence in the air was a peaceful one. It wasn’t awkward between Jean and Armin when it was silence. They welcomed the silence when they were together. It was clarity for them both.

 

     He then heard the bathroom door open, and heard two males talking.

 

     “Well I’m just glad Mikasa and Sasha were smart enough to shower last night so they can make snacks for us on the boat ride there!”

 

     “Yeah, well, I guess so. I probably won’t eat much though. Tell you the truth Mikasa isn’t that great of a cook, especially compared to Petra.” This, Armin knew, was Eren.

 

     “Well, don’t worry this entire weekend will be filled with amazing meals from Petra! I know Sash and I are excited to try them all out. Our appetite can never be defeated.”

 

     “How do you two eat so much Connie?” This was Jean talking from his shower.

 

     “Jean? Hey buddy! Didn’t think we would see you up this early!” Connie laughed.

 

     “That means Armin must be here too?”

 

     “Yeah Eren!” Armin called. “Showering.”

 

     “Is that why horse face is up so early? Nice of you to be a good influence on him Armin. He needs all the help he can get it.” Eren took pride in his jokes against Jean. However, Eren knew that he couldn’t always be mean seeing as Jean was dating Armin, and Armin would give him a stern lecture after every remark made to Jean that he deemed was ‘rude’.

 

     “Not today Eren! I will not be dragged down into a pity argument with you.” Jean shut off his shower and stepped out. “Today is a fantastic morning and soon we will been sleeping under the same roof in a close proximity of each other.”

 

     “Whatever you say, but just know you will not be alone with Armin in any room. I will always be there. So don’t get any ideas this weekend.” Jean just laughed at Eren’s remark.

 

     “Don’t worry buddy.” He gave Eren a nice pat on the back. Eren fumed from this.

 

     "Well if you two excuse me, I need to attend to washing my body." Connie slide past Jean and Eren and into one of the showers on the far side of the room.

 

     Armin giggled to himself and finished washing up. He shut the water off and wrapped his towel around his body.

 

     "Gah, Armin, why do you have to wrap the towel around the upper part of your body too! It's not like you have any boobs." Eren shook his head as he stared at his friend.

 

     "What can I say, I'm just too self conscious about my body." Armin gave him a sly smile and walked past Eren towards Jean.

 

     "I think it's nice." Jean grinned.

 

     "Gross." Eren walked over to another empty shower and stepped in.

 

     "I think I'm gonna head over to Mikasas dorm room to grab some breakfast. Do you want to come Jean?" Armin started brushing through his hair.

 

     "Nah, I'll probably get dressed and run out to McDonald's or something. Eating a dish made by Mikasa.... Well, I don't want to get sick on the boat ride up to Erwin's cabin." Jean gave a sheepish smile.

 

     Armin finished combing his hair and brushing his teeth, so he stepped back out into the hall and went to his dorm. He slid on white capri leggings, and a white tang top with a long peach cardigan falling down the sides of his body. He slipped on his tan loafers and pulled his hair back into a tight pony tail with a few strands of hair loose. Armin only did this because he knew it always made Jean flustered to see Armin with a ponytail. He liked to use it on special occasions.

 

     Armin stepped out of his dorm, quiet once again to not wake his roommate, and exited his building making his way towards the girls dorm. The girls dorm was on the other side of the campus; this made Armin extra hungry because of all the energy he needed to use in order to get there.

 

    He gave a light knock on Mikasa's dorm door once he was inside the building; eagerly awaiting her meal, whether it tasted bad or not, Armin didn't care.

    The door opened revealing Mikasa, she had her jet black hair cut to her shoulders, and had on a small yellow tang top, white shorts, tan jeweled (fake jewels) sandals, and of course a red scarf wrapped around her neck that was given to her as a one year anniversary gift from Eren. Even in the dead of summer she will wear it; Armin can't even recall her not wearing it at all this past year.

 

    "Come on in, Annie, Sasha, and Hannah are already eating." Mikasa smiled at Armin allowing him to pass her. As he passed she gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder to show her affection and that she missed him. Mikasa wasn't one for publicly displaying affection, or privately for that matter. Not even with Eren unless it was for a special occasion.

 

   Armin stepped into the dorm and instantly was harassed with multiple smells. The first smell stunk of fire, second smelt of rotten eggs, and the third smelt of cotton candy. All of these smells conflicted with each other, and Armin didn't know what face to make at this.

 

   "Oi! Armin! You made it!" He heard a squeal. Sasha got up from the table in the middle of the dorm room and ran up to him, pulling him into an embrace. "I've missed you so so so so so so SOOOOOO much!" Sasha and Armin got along amazingly well. No matter how weird she was, he always had a liking for her. Maybe it was because she could never properly hold a grudge against anyone, or the fact that she was just too adorable to think poorly of, or the fact that she got along with everyone. Armin of course had no clue which. However he liked her just the same.

 

   Sasha had her maroon colored hair pulled back into a ponytail, which Armin had to admit put his ponytail to shame. She had on a pink striped shirt with potatoes scattered on it, the shirt had two black straps holding it up but revealed the shoulder and had two short sleeves on the side of her arms. Her skirt was bright yellow and she had on pastel pink low cut converse. Her outfit, somewhat clashing, also brought out the best of her personality. Which was the charming goofy side of her.

 

   Sasha stuck her tongue out at Armin and brought him to the table and stuck eggs, toast, and bacon (burnt) on his plate. Annie was seated on the right side of the table, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun, and Hannah was seated on the left side of the table, her scarlet red hair pulled in a loose ponytail.

 

   Hannah smiled at him, "I'm excited to finally be able to get out of this crumby dorm building and live a little!"

 

   Annie scoffed. "Or just spend a weekend with Franz. Either one works for you."

 

   Hannah's face instantly went from ghost white to as red as a tomato. "W-well. When you put it that way." She twirled her hair with her finger.

 

   "Ahh, don't worry Hannah. We won't bother you two this weekend." Mikasa laughed a bit.

 

   Armin found himself laughing at this as well. It seemed all the couples on this trip secretly had other plans. He knew Jean and him certainly had plans to go swimming alone together in the lake at night. It wouldn't surprise him if the others thought of their own things.

 

   He slid his eggs around the plate, trying to create the image that he ate most of his food, but Mikasa's food was hard to get down your throat. However it didn't seem as if Sasha was having a hard time swallowing it, because she started to get a third serving of breakfast.

 

   "So Armin where's Jean?" Mikasa asked.

 

   "He decided he wasn't hungry." Armin lied about that. "But, he said he would still be able to pick us up at 8:30 to take us to the docks." Armin checked his phone to see it was already 8:17. Jeez, the time couldn't be going any slower. He just wanted to finally get there! Armin was so pumped to finally hang out with everyone.

 

   "Great, I just love sitting in Jeans pick up truck." Annie announced this, sighing.

 

   "It's not that bad! We get to sit all close to each other is all! It'll be nice and comfy." Sasha wiggled her eyebrows up and down giggling. This made Annie sigh even louder. Hannah laughed at the display that Sasha was putting on. She actually made Hannah laugh so hard she started choking on the dry eggs Mikasa cooked. This had everyone at the table laughing.

 

   "8:21." Armin whispered to himself. Soon they would all be at the cabin having the best weekend of their lives, he thought. Erwin even had a library so Armin could do some late night readings too! This just got Armin more and more excited.

 

 


	2. The Rich People Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Romance from Ymir and Krista!!! Also meeting a few more members of the cast! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhh, sorry this took a little bit, but here it is!

_**YMIR** _

 

      Ymir could feel the warmth of the sun beating down on her and the warmth of Krista's body as she laid her head on Ymir's shoulder. Her girlfriend's (so glad Ymir could call her that) blonde hair spilled onto Ymir's shoulder, tickling her arm from time to time if it blew in the wind.

 

     They were waiting by the docks where ships were coming and going with families, parties, dates, fisherman, and so on. The docks were located nearby a shopping outlet so the amount of people there were annoying to Ymir. She, however, can't complain because before long they will all be on an island together soaking up the sun doing whatever shit they felt like. Ymir smiled at that.

 

     Krista nuzzled her head into Ymir's shoulder, "What time is it?" She yawned quietly.

 

     "It's 8:36." Ymir replied taking Krista's hand into her own stroking the back of it. Getting her girlfriend out of bed had proven to be harder than she thought. Krista, usually a very light sleeper, wouldn't wake up at all. Ymir had to actually drag her out of bed before Krista yawned and said good morning.

 

     "Do you think Erwin's boat will be as big as his cabin?" Thomas came from behind Ymir; he put his hands down on Ymir and Krista's shoulder. Ymir removed the hand from Krista and then herself.

 

     "I suppose not, he can't just blow all his money on a boat that's only going to and from the island. It wouldn't get much use." Mina, leaving Marco’s side, stepped where Thomas was and lead him away from the bench Ymir and Krista were sitting on. Ymir was grateful Mina could pick up on hints.

 

      "I guess so..." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck and leaned up against a railing overlooking the docks.

 

     Ymir slowly shifted Krista upwards and stood up from the bench and started to stretch. "My body is killing me!"

 

     "That's why you don't go on those late night workout sessions with Mikasa and Annie." Krista teased.

 

     "How were those by the way?" Reiner, who was seated on the bench next to Kristas, asked.

 

     "As painful as can be expected." Ymir groaned. "They don't even talk.... They just do."

 

     “I guess that’s why Annie always looks so good….” Bertolt mumbled to himself. Ymir, not being dumb, knew that Bertolt and Reiner always fought about Annie. They both are infatuated by her; it becomes more of a problem when they both are around her, because then they try to one up each other. It’s just too embarrassing to watch.

 

     Reiner groaned, stood up, and walked over to Ymir standing beside her. "Help me out here." He grumbled.

 

     "What do you want me to do?" Ymir eyed him. "It's not like I have any sort of special relationship with Annie." That's true. Ymir and Annie didn't dislike each other, but they rarely talked, so Ymir didn't know if she could call them friends.

 

     From behind them Ymir heard a car screeching to a stop in the parking lot.

 

     "YOOOOOHOOOOO!" Sasha's voice rang out like claws on a chalkboard. Ymir hated the sound. People around them all turned to look at the one and only obnoxious Sasha.

 

     "Hey guys!" Krista called out. Kristas voice however Ymir was in love with. She could fall asleep to it.

 

     "Am I glad to be out of that circus show of a car." Jean groaned.

 

     "Well maybe if you had a bigger car and we didn’t all have to sit on each other's lap then we would've complained less!" Eren retorted. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's waist from behind.

 

     "Hi Annie!" Bertolt shuffled his way up to her. "I didn't think you would come." He grinned.

 

     "And yet here I am." She half smiled back.

 

     "And yet here you are." Reiner stepped in between them, greeting Annie.

 

     Krista came up next to Ymir nudging her with Krista’s head and pointing back to the water. "Our boats here..." She said, awestruck.

 

     Ymir turned around and there it was. A yard long boat filled up the docking area. She could see the windows covering the sides of the boat, and even noticed it went further down into the ocean. Some underwater rooms would be pretty sweet. And at the very top of the boat was a sign that said "Erwin's party goers."

 

     "Holy shit." Jean said breathlessly.

 

     "That whole thing is ours?!" Thomas let out a moan of anticipation.

 

     "Keep it in your pants big boy." Franz winked playfully. Hannah smacked the back of Franz’s head, making Franz wince in pain. “Ah.. sorry.” He smiled.

 

     "Marco, Marco! We need to get the biggest room on board!" Mina tugged on his sleeve pulling him down the stairs towards the docks.

 

     "I don't think so! Armin hop on!" Jean bent over and let Armin climb onto his back and then raced off towards the boat.

 

     "Oh c'mon Connie! This looks fun!" Sasha whined. She ran off towards the boat and Connie, at a very slow pace, walked after her.

 

     "Gah, what a bunch of kids." Eren spat out.

 

     "I think it looks fun." Mikasa smiled at him, making him blush.

 

     "I-I guess we could participate." Eren put his head down running after the rest of the group.

 

     Ymir couldn't let Krista stand watching any longer, so she scooped up her girlfriend and ran after the group. Krista cheered and wooed Ymir on to beat the rest of them. The closer Ymir got to the boat the bigger it looked. There was way too much room on the boat, she felt as if she would just get lost looking at it. After staring at the boat for too long Ymir lost her footing and fell face first into the dock. Krista rolled away from her grasp towards the edge of the docks, on the verge of falling into the dark brackish water.

 

     Ymir scrambled to her feet reaching out for Krista but Annie, who was behind them, caught sight of what was happening was already on Krista, lifting her to her feet.

 

     "Thanks." Ymir faced Annie and smiled at her. Annie returned it with a nod of her head.

 

     "I lost my sunglasses." Krista pouted. "They fell in the water." She pointed down at her big pink sunglasses sinking into the water below.

 

     "I'm sure Mikasa has an extra pair." Annie smiled at Krista and walked further off down the dock.

 

     "I'm sorry Kris." Ymir held Kristas hands.

 

     "Well at least I didn't fall in!" She laughed and planted a kiss on Ymir's cheek. "C'mon let's walk the rest of the way."

 

     Ymir and Krista walked hand in hand up the dock towards the boat the rest of the way. When they reached the platform going up onto the boat they caught sight of their friends walking around the boat squealing, gasping, laughing, and the occasional peck or two on the lips.

 

     "I think this weekend is gonna be good." Krista squeezed Ymir's hand. "You deserve this Ymir. We deserve this."

 

     "Heck yeah we do! I'm just glad everyone's all fine, especially after what happened to--"

 

     Krista cut her off and turned Ymir to face her. "Let's not think about that. Or talk about it at all this weekend. That's all people talk about nowadays and it's not good for our morale. We are going to have a fun weekend, please don't bring that topic up."

 

     Ymir rubbed the back of her neck staring off at the water behind Krista. "Y-yeah sure. S-sorry Kris."

 

     "It's not something you need to apologize for. Just leave that back here at the docks. Out there..." Krista pointed into the far off distance in the water. "Out there that problem doesn't exist. Out there the only thing that exists is our weekend." Krista gave Ymir's hands a tight squeeze of reassurance and pulled her up to the boat. "Now c'mon, we have some college partying to do!"

 

***************

 

     After a while the boat finally took off, and everyone was starting to settle down. Ymir and Krista went to the back of the boat to relax and let the sun help them drift off into a retreat of golden paradise.

         

     However Ymir couldn't relax, not when Krista’s beautiful, pale, fragile body was next to her in a dark black two piece bathing suit. The rays of the sun perfectly painted and framed around Krista’s body. And luck it may be, that Mikasa did have an extra pair of yellow tinted sunglasses. Ymir watched as her beautiful golden goddess bathed in the sun.

 

     Krista moved the glasses from her eyes and looked up at Ymir with a puzzling face. "What are you doing?"

 

     "Just admiring you." Ymir saw Kristas face turn a few shades of red.

 

     "Hey guys we are heading down to the bar area to serve everyone up a few drinks!" Connie said, holding up a bottle of wine already.

 

     "Drinking before we even get there?" Ymir teased.

 

     "Sure, why not?" He joked. "Besides we might need a few drinks to deal with this bunch!"

 

     So they did exactly that. Ymir and Krista followed Connie below to the second floor which also had a large deck. Ymir didn’t notice this on the outside of the boat, but it was probably just on the far side she couldn’t see.

 

     ‘Hopefully Krista will go back to sunbathing.’ Ymir thought to herself.

 

     When they got down to the bar Ymir noticed that Mikasa and Eren were sharing one cup of red wine, neither of them being big drinkers anyway. Jean got himself a six pack of coors light, which Ymir didn’t know how he could even swallow. She tried it once and it was probably the grossest thing that has gone in her mouth and down her throat. Mina was drinking a blue moon with an orange at the top of it while Marco was having a shirley temple…. sprite edition. Ymir scoffed at that. Sasha was having an Amber malt, which Ymir had never heard of, but after Sasha had a little bit too much of it Ymir heard a lot more than she desired to know about that particular beer. She noted down not to ask Sasha anything anymore. Everyone else was just casually drinking some Chardonnay wine.

 

     Ymir and Krista went out on the deck, holding the blue moons that they received from Mina, relaxing on the deck chairs next to Eren and Mikasa. Krista nuzzled up in Ymir’s shoulder, her hair brushing up against Ymir’s neck. They sat there whispering about what they wanted to do that weekend. Erwin had a variety of lake accessories for them such as tubes, jet skis, kayak boats, and boating in general. There was also a big wooded area around the island that Ymir wanted to explore with Krista… alone. She was fine with their being a large group of people on the island with them, but honestly Ymir just wanted to spend her time with Krista. She didn’t know how Krista felt about that plan, but she would stay with Krista regardless of who else she was around. Even if it had to be Sasha. Like Krista said, ‘this was their weekend’. So Ymir sure as hell wanted to spend it with her.

 

     An hour or so went by until Krista tenderly stuck her hand on Ymir’s thigh and said, “Look, we made it.”

 

     There was a large island ahead of them. The island, like Erwin mentioned, had forests going along the entire circumference, and in the middle was the cabin they were destined to stay at with a huge lake to go swimming in. It was beautiful. It was around ten thirty am, so the sun was still up, the water was clearer than it was at the docks, and Krista looked even more beautiful having the water reflect onto her body as she looked over the railing at the island.

 

     ‘Yes.’ Ymir thought. ‘This was their weekend.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm quite honest, I love introducing characters and all.... and as messed up as this sounds.... I honestly just want to start killing a few off... o.o
> 
> Might be a bit too crazy~~!


	3. The Paradise Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends finally make it to the Island!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I was really busy with school, but now it's over so I can post sooooo often now! And I will be posting a lot!

**Sasha**

Sasha was relieved when the boat started docking. She was too giddy for her own good, making laps around the boat not being able to wait to finally get off. Connie had to calm her down and remind her that they'd be off the boat soon, but soon wasn't soon enough! She looked over the railing at the water below, which was completely see through. The water was a beautiful crystal blue, and rainbow fish were swimming in colorful coral reefs below. This is what she had been waiting for, this is the weekend they all so desperately needed. 

Sasha looked over and saw her three friends waiting on the docks; Erwin was wearing a blue visor and a cute blue Hawaiian shirt, Petra was wearing a cute flowery bikini and waving her hand at her friends on the boat, and Levi was just wearing a black shirt with cargo shorts, nothing special as usual. Seeing the three of them waiting on the pier was enough for Sasha, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Connie! I triple dog dare you to dive off this boat with me and swim to the shore!" Sasha grabbed Connie's arm pulling him towards the railing.

"I bet I could beat you there." He smirked at her.

"What're we betting." A devious smile took over her face and she started preparing herself on the rail.

"On which one of us has to plan a picnic for the other tonight." He stood on the railing next to her looking down at the water below.

"You're on." As soon as the words left her mouth they both dived into the water. Cheers were heard from behind them as they hit the water followed by a few more splashes. Jean, Mikasa, and Annie all dived in after them wanting to join in on the fun.

Sasha stayed under the water swimming below Connie. She had devised a plan to catch him off guard and win the race by flipping him backwards and taking off! She swam up, put her shoulders onto the under portion of his body, and pushed up out of the water. Connie flailed a bit in the air, and fell backwards giving Sasha enough time to start kicking her feet and breast stroking towards the beach. Sasha kicked harder and harder until the beach was in sight. She ducked her head back under the water and stopped for a second watching the beautiful array of colored fish swim in and out of coral reefs. She had to take it all in, the beauty beneath the surface. The college students had been so affected by recent events that life started appearing black and white to them. They did their school work, talked on occasion, never went out of line or against anything a superior said to them. The kids just took everything they were given and went along in whatever direction they were pushed in. Sasha, at first, was upset when the group stopped getting together and having fun. After what happened nothing was the same, no one talked about the topic anymore, because they were all too afraid it would make an even bigger divide in the group. But now, this moment, swimming with her friends, staying on this island, having fun with the whole group, was something she could not let pass by without a second thought or glance. She had to take it all in, because she was afraid that after this weekend it would all go back to being black and white. But staring at these fish, the colors of the world seemed to come back into view, and she knew that this weekend would either make or break the group forever. If this weekend didn't go over well, the group would officially be broken, but if things worked out, it could go back to how it used to be. Late nights at each others houses, studying for tests together, watching sports together even when you had no clue what was happening, and finding time to be together. She needed this again, she missed it, so she was not going to let it just disappear. Sasha would help make this a good weekend, even if it killed her.

"Whatcha doing slow poke? You had that whole elaborate scheme and now you've stopped." Connie swam up beside her, catching Sasha off guard.

"Oh! Well, haha, sorry. I just saw the fish and-"

"It is breathtaking isn't it?" Connie got closer to her. Sasha closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Connie's neck. Only to be splashed with water in the face seconds later. "You won't win like that!"

"Oh that was dirty! I won't let you win now!" Sasha squealed swimming after her boyfriend. 

In the end Sasha ended up taking first place in the swimming competition. Jean and Annie got too distracted in the water to even finish the race, and Mikasa just laid on her back floating soaking up the sun. That meant Connie would be treating her to a romantic picnic later tonight on the island. Now Connie may be a bit awkward at times, but he knows how to be romantic every now and again. He knew what Sasha liked, and knew she was a pretty laid back girl, so it just made their whole relationship stress free.

"Well I guess that means I lose." Connie rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Whatever, just means I get to take care of you later tonight." Sasha blushed and she looked away. "Well I expect to be treated like a queen." She giggled. "I can do that." He took her in by the waist and kissed her. Sasha squirmed away from him laughing hysterically.

"Hey you two!" Over to the side above them was the docks. All of their friends had been watching them. Jean was boosting Annie onto the docks, and then he was pulled up by Erwin and Levi. There wasn't any stairs connecting the beach to the dock, so the only way up was to climb up it. "Get on up here!" Erwin smiled. His blonde hair had blown to the side from the wind, and his eyes wrinkled up from the smile. He was 6'2, taller than anybody else in the group.

"After you." Connie got down on one knee and boosted Sasha up. She was then grabbed by Reiner and Erwin. They hoisted her up onto the docks and she was met by a huge from Petra and a half smile from Levi.

Sasha turned back around and bent down to face Connie. "Alright babe, you're up!" 

Connie jumped up into the air grabbing the dock and trying to pull himself up. The wood underneath of his hands, and the rest of the group started to give out from all the weight. Sasha grabbed Connie's arm struggling to pull him up, and Reiner and Erwin went to help. The wood creaked more, and the wood beneath his hands broke off. Sasha was slammed into the dock from the force as she held onto his left arm. Eren went around her and helped grab that arm. 

"Guys! Start heading up the stairs and get off the dock! The weight is overbearing it." Levi called out as he started ushering people to the stairs that went further up the island onto land. As the group moved though, the dock started to give out more due to the amount of movement. The piece of wood beneath Sasha broke off causing her to lose her balance and start to fall through the dock. She let out a yelp as she slide in between the wood, but Jean grabbed the side of her body.

"Alright, this is pretty dangerous." Jean let out a grunt as he lifted her back up.

The dock started to shift more, and Jean pulled Sasha away from where Connie was hanging. "Just drop me guys and get off!" Connie hollered at them as he let go of their arms. Finally the dock started to collapse; Jean was rushing up the stairs with Sasha and the dock fell behind them. Reiner, Eren, and Erwin rushed behind Sasha and Jean to get away from the collapse. Connie fell onto the beach, and piles of wood fell on top of him.

"CONNIE!" Sasha screamed upon watching her boyfriend get covered up.

The group made it to safety onto land and watched helplessly below as the dock fell apart.

"Oh shit. Fuck!" Jean ran towards the slope of the hill, and started sliding himself down over varying sized rocks to get down to the beach. "Connie! Buddy!"

Reiner, Erwin, Eren, Sasha, and Mikasa followed suit. Once they reached the bottom they all started throwing mounds of wood off the ground in hopes to get to Connie.

A cough was heard beneath the rubble, "Guys.... I'm here." Connie croaked.

Sasha sprinted over to where the voice came from and started throwing wood all over the place, digging Connie out. "HE'S HERE!" She screamed out to the others. They all came running and helped Sasha unbury Connie, and pulled him out. Reiner held him bridal style as Sasha started wiping his face and planting kisses all over him.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Connie! Baby! Oh my god. Where does it hurt! How could the dock have fallen apart Erwin! How old is this thing!!! That's so dangerous! He could've been impaled! Crushed! He was almost crushed!" Sasha started spatting out sentence after sentence as she kept kissing Connie.

"Sash, I'm fine." Sasha kept freaking out. "Sasha, Sash, look at me. Look at me. I'm fine." He put a reassuring hand on her face.

"Dude that was quite the fall." Jean sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay." 

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing can take me down for good." Connie smiled. "Thanks Reiner. You can put me down now." Reiner nodded to him, but as he put him down on the ground Connie immediately lost his balance and was caught by Sasha.

"Babe!" She yelped.

"Awww fuck. It's my ankle." Connie cursed to out loud. "I think I sprained it or something from the fall."

"So let me guess. You won't be able to go back up the hill." Mikasa let out a sigh. "Erwin, is there any other way to the cabin from here?"

"Yeah, at the end of the beach are stairs leading to the path to the cabin."

"Hey! Is everything okay down there!" Krista yelled down to the group.

"We're fine Krista! Hey Petra, lead them over to the cabin, we're gonna take the long way. Connie might've sprained his ankle or something!" Erwin called back up.

"Okay!" Petra called down, and started leading the rest of the group away from the scene.

"Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way." Reiner picked Connie back up and started trotting down the beach. Sasha followed by his side holding Connie's hand still in disbelief he didn't sprain anything else.

"Erwin, how old was that dock?" Jean muttered.

"It's been here since I bought the island." Erwin stated as they walked down the beach.

"Well it was a dumb idea to have everyone standing on it all at once I guess." Jean kicked the sand beneath his feet. "What a crummy way to start vacation."

The group started their walk down the beach. Sasha held Connie's hand as Reiner carried him. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. It all started off so well, all of her friends were there, it's a beautiful day, and then this happens. Sasha was just relieved Connie was okay. He normally lied about most injuries that he had, and tries to downplay the pain he's in, so Sasha was scared that Connie injured himself more than he was letting on. One time he broke his ankle by falling off of bleachers at their old high school, but he walked around on it pretending it was just a small bruise. In any case Sasha was going to have Petra look at it closer when they get to the house, she's a nurse in training, so she would have a better idea of what help Connie needs. It would suck if he needed to go to the hospital. That would be a quick way to end a potentially fun vacation. 

"How're you feeling?" Reiner looked down at a distressed Connie. From that angle he probably could look like an injured puppy.

"I'm fine bud. Thanks for carrying me." Connie patted Reiner's chest. "Now faster servant!" 

"I could drop you right now." Reiner smirked down at him.

"Nevermind then, take your time good sir." Connie smiled. Sasha, even in a state of stress, cracked a smile. 

"Well, you all will be pleased to know, that after this long walk you'll be rewarded with a buffet at the house! Levi and Petra have prepared tons of food of all variety." Erwin announced from behind Sasha.

"Oh you tell us that now?" Eren moaned. "If I would've known that I wouldn't have come down and helped Connie! I would've gone straight to the house!" Mikasa punched him in the shoulder, and he let out a yelp rubbing his shoulder. "Joking, I'm joking!" He put his hands up laughing.

"I hope Armin is ok." Jean mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's with Krista, and they get along really well. So I'm sure he's fine with your absence." Mikasa laughed. "God Jean, you're such a girlfriend."

"I am not! If anything Armin is the girl!" Jean defended.

"Oh no no no, you're totally the girl." Eren said and the group erupted into laughter.

"Alright alright, yuck it up you guys. But may I point out that Eren is also the girl in his relationship." Jean smirked.

"That is very true!" Sasha knew that Mikasa was totally the one in charge of the relationship. If Mikasa told Eren to do anything he would do it no matter what. She was in full control of their relationship.

"Nuh uh." Eren mumbled.

"Oh, I'm totally the man babe." Mikasa put her arm around Eren's shoulder giggling.

The group found the stairs and they weren't any better than the dock they were walking on before, so they took it one by one. Once they all made it to the top of the steps they followed a dirt path through the woods. The trees hung over the path, so there was no direct sunlight getting through. Only parts of the woods were lit up through the leaves. Sasha shivered as they walked through the forest, it gave her a feeling of dread. As she looked around she jumped at the sound of a squirrel running through the trees.

"Babe, why are you so jumpy?" Connie mumbled.

"I am not!" Sasha retorted walking faster down the path.

"You totally just jumped because of a squirrel though." Connie smiled at her and reached out for her hand. Sasha looked at it, and accepted his offer.

The group walked the rest of the way until they found the house. It was gigantic. There were stairs leading up to the deck which had a hot tub, grill, chairs and tables with umbrellas over them, and a boom box on the ledge playing some reggae music. There was a slider glass door on the deck that went into the living room. The floor was carpeted by a red velvet looking color and the walls were made out of stone. It gave the house a lodge type of feel. To the left were couches surrounding a flatscreen in the corner of the room, with a coffee table in the center. Over to the right of the sliding glass door was another table with a few chairs. 

"Holy shit." Jean let out. "The living room is bigger than my dorm room." 

"Wait till you see the rest of the house." Erwin smirked. "I won't lie, it's pretty impressive."

"Well it's fucking huge." Jean snickered. 

The group walked up the stairs to the deck, and they were bombarded by the others. Reiner set Connie down to the ground and he was escorted inside by Marco and Franz followed by Hannah. Sasha couldn't make her way through to Connie because she was blocked by Ymir.

"Listen.. Dork. I know we aren't good friends or whatever, but you should stay out here with us. You're just going to be doing more worrying if you go with him, and don't get me wrong if Krista was in there I'd want to go in too, but it just seems shitty for you to not have a good time on vacation." Ymir shifted her eyes over to the side and cleared her throat. "So we, Krista and I, were thinking you could come with us and a few others to pool inside and just relax." Krista smiled and nodded behind Ymir, and Ymir awkwardly picked at her sleeves waiting for Sasha's reply.

"I guess that's a good idea-" Sasha said slowly, but then was interrupted by Mina.

"Of course it is, c'mon Sash!" Mina took Sasha's hand in her own and pulled her into the house and quickly passed where Petra was with Connie. The four of them made their way downstairs and into a pair of double doors to a huge indoor pool. The walls surrounding the pool was made of all glass and you could see into the forest around the house. The pool was designed in a rocky theme, so the water was enclosed in rocks varying in sizes. The pool was a big circle, in the middle was an aquarium that was blocked off, and at the far side of the pool was a waterfall coming down from rocks. It was beautiful, especially the aquarium in the middle. That was filled with varying colored fish, like the fish from the ocean around the island. 

"Now this is one hell of an indoor pool!" Ymir exclaimed lifting Krista into her arms. "Whaddya say I undress you into your cute little bikini." Krista blushed a deep shade of red and quickly released herself from Ymir's clutches.

"Y-ymir! Not in front of our friends!" Krista squealed.

Sasha walked away from the scene and went over to the left side of the pool. She removed her clothes, which had a bathing suit under it, and she sat on one of the big rocks around the pool and dipped her feet in. She couldn't help but continue to glance into the forest expecting to see somebody there who wasn't there before. Sasha couldn't get rid of this bad feeling that she had. Maybe it was because of what happened earlier today with Connie, but even now, looking at her friends, she couldn't help but think something sinister was afoot. Sasha has never experience a feeling like this before, so she was terrified. Mina took notice to the pale Sasha, and she walked over to her.

"He's fine Sasha. Really." Mina comforted. "It's not like he has any serious injuries. He'll be fine tomorrow morning, and the rest of this weekend will be fantastic!" Sasha didn't respond. She just sat there staring into the forest. "Sasha what are you looking at?-"

The lights in the pool room shut off and Krista's laughing instantly stopped. All that was heard were the insects in the jungle, and Sasha couldn't even see into it.

"What the fuck!" Ymir shouted in the darkness. "Erwin! You can afford a huge indoor pool, in a huge FUCKING HOUSE, ON A HUGE ASS ISLAND, but you can't pay your electricity bill?!" 

Silence.

"C'mon Krista lets go." Ymir snarled. Then a huge thud was heard followed by a scream from Krista, and then a splash.

"Krista?! Are you okay!?" Mina called out into the dark void. 

"I'm fine! But I think Ymir fell in, and I think she hit her head on the rocks!" Krista wailed. "YMIR! YMIR!"

Sasha heard the double doors fling open and hit the walls. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and buried her face in them. Her eyes were wide open with fear unknown to her.

"GUYS! Is everything okay in here?!" A male's voice, it sounded to Sasha as if it was Reiner's voice.

"Mina?!" Marco shouted out close to where Reiner was.

"Marco! I'm fine! But Ymir hit her head on a rock and fell in the pool! And we don't know where she is!" Mina called out to them.

"Okay, stay where you are Mina." Marco said calmly. "Reiner and I will get her." Reiner flipped on the flashlight on his phone and moved in around the pool room. Sasha saw Krista across the room standing on a rock crying and staring down at the pool below. The light shone into the water and Ymir was floating on the top, face down, with some blood surrounding her head. Krista screamed at the sight, and Reiner gave the light to Marco to shine in the spot while he jumped in to get her. Reiner made his way to Ymir, and pulled her back onto the surface checking her head when he did so. 

"She's fine. She just hit her head above her right eyebrow. Just a tiny scratch and bump!" Reiner reassured everyone. "Girls just come over to where we are and we'll get upstairs to the others!"

Mina helped Sasha get up, and they walked over to the boys and Ymir. Marco pulled Mina into his chest, and Reiner carried Ymir upstairs. When they made it upstairs they saw Petra and Hannah lighting candles around the house.

"Where is everyone else?" Marco asked when they got upstairs.

"Erwin, Armin, Jean, Annie, and Bertolt all left to go to the cliff around the same time the others went to the pool. Mikasa, Eren, and Levi disappeared a bit after that, not sure where they went off too. Franz and Thomas left just to go to the shack outback to see what happened with the generator." Petra explained walking over to them. When she noticed Ymir her eyes widened. "What happened to Ymir?"

"She hit her head when the lights went out." Krista stroked Ymir's forehead. "Can you get some ice for her?"

"Sure, lay her down on the couch next to Connie, who is doing better I might add." Petra smiled sincerely at Sasha.

"Thank you." Sasha mumbled as she walked over to sit with Connie.

"There seems to be a lot of stress in this room." Connie whispered in Sasha's ear. "Lets step out for a bit together."

"But your ankle!" Sasha protested.

"We won't go far. I just want to be alone with you and get away from all of this." Sasha nodded at him, and Connie waved to the others before heading out the door. "We'll be back, we're just gonna get some air." The others nodded at them and let them go.

Connie lead Sasha down the deck steps and into a part of the forest. "It's beautiful outside. It's so much more peaceful out here than it is in there." Connie breathed in deeply and sighed with a smile. "Babe, lighten up. It's vacation time!" He wrapped his arm around her while he stumbled a bit. Sasha caught him and cracked a half smile.

"Sorry. I just feel a little weird. I'll be a lot better tomorrow I'm sure. Just today's events kind of got to me. I don't know, it just feels weird here." She shook her head at she said this. "That sounded wrong. I mean I like being here with everyone, and I love spending time with them, but for some reason it just feels different.... and sinister." 

They continued to walk further into the forest, and Connie turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I just feel like there is something who wants to hurt us. So many things have happened today... to you and now to Ymir. I don't know, maybe it's some kind of sign or something. Something saying we should leave!"

"Babe, listen, this weekend is going to be great. I understand how you feel right now, but trust me it'll be a ton different tomorrow! We'll all go out hiking together, and swim in the lake nearby! Maybe even climb some trees, hell if I know! But what I do know is that this is going to change the group! This is will be thing that brings us all back together! I mean can't you feel it too babe! Everyone loves being back together, even Ymir was happy! And earlier today I even saw Levi laugh. He laughed!" Connie smiled with a huge teethy grin. "This is probably going to be a weekend that changes all of our lives, maybe not back to normal, but back in a good place and on top of that-" Connie stopped in mid sentence. Sasha who was looking away for a split second turned back to Connie to tell him to finish. She was starting to feel hopeful again because of that. She turned her head back, but what she saw was horrifying. Something she could only see in her worst nightmares. At the top of Connie's head laid an axe that had lodged itself into his skull. Blood was pouring down his face, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he dropped to the ground. Sasha wanted to vomit. She fumbled backwards tripping over a tree root and landing on her butt. As she inched herself away a hand grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to them. Sasha opened her mouth to scream but a hand smothered her mouth and threw her head into the ground. She was sobbing at this point, struggling underneath of their weight. Sasha couldn't see in the darkness, but what she did see was a needle being held above her head. She flailed her into body kicking her attacker. The attacker shoved her body further into the ground and placed the tip of the needle to Sasha's neck. They slowly injected it into her, and as her attack did that, she started to lose consciousness. Her vision become distorted, and black spots filled her line of sight. Her body became weak and unable to move. And then she blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yeah.... there it is. One down.... and many many more deaths to come.


End file.
